


Sarah Against Costumed Creeps

by bloodystakesnstrawberrycakes



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Superman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodystakesnstrawberrycakes/pseuds/bloodystakesnstrawberrycakes
Summary: Sarah is tired of all this hero vs villian nonsense. After the deaths of her friends, her roommate leaving a dead man in her bed, and the Joker stealing her clothes, she decides she’s had enough.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sarah Against Costumed Creeps

**Author's Note:**

> Punchline’s a boring serial killer. I don’t like her, so I wrote this story. Let’s go bois!

“Punchline, I’m gonna cut to the chase because I hate monologues. You are a know it all jerk, who abuses the homeless. You’re bad at telling jokes. Your boss killed my friends and stole my stuff. So now, you die!” She really was done with this whole situation, in fact that’s why she was leaving Gotham. It’s too much drama. Anyone could just go villain and then your stuck at the mercy of some costumed creep. Punchline struggled in her chains. ‘Wow, she looks annoying no matter what she does.’ She thought picking up her knife. She moved closer about to go in for the kill when something caught her eye.

“OMG! Is that my dress? It totally is, isn’t it? You not only insult me, but also steal my favorite dress! You little thief! I was just gonna kill you before, but now I’m gonna make it hurt.” Sarah’s face twisted into a nasty sneer as she sliced into Punchline’s flesh. Her muffled screams carrying out into the night.

A few hours of the torture pass, Punchline’s voice now hoarse from screaming. “It’s been fun, but I have other things to do. Which means you’ve gotta go.” Sarah slit her throat, severing her carotid artery. Just to be sure she didn’t survive Sarah stabbed her in the heart. She waited a couple minutes until Punchline’s body stopped spasming. She undid the chains that held the corpse down pealed the now bloody, leather dress of the body. Sarah snatched the com from the dress’s pocket. She looked at the small, circular communication device and pressed the button labeled distress. She threw the crude murder weapon down to the ground along with the com. The shard of mirror, the tool used to end her ex-roomate’s life, shatters. She nails her letter to Punchline’s cranium. She neatly packed up her on-the-go torture kit. Sarah puts the dress in her pink backpack and begins her walk back to her apartment.

She unlocked her apartment door and began the pain staking process of getting blood out of leather. By the time she finished it was midnight. She crashed on her couch. Perfectly aware of the stranger hiding in her closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly stranger, closets aren’t for people! They’re for clothes.


End file.
